


(Art for) Be on the Stars

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the Bandom Big Bang story <a href="http://walkingondreams.livejournal.com/9740.html"><i>Be On The Stars</i></a> by <a href="http://walkingondreams.livejournal.com/profile">Walkingondreams</a> (Brendon/Spencer, AU, PG-13, warning for Medium Level Violence, scenes depicting bullying and non graphic background character death due to battle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Art for) Be on the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkingondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=walkingondreams).
  * Inspired by [Be on the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4086) by walkingondreams. 



I had a lot of fun making the art for this story. I started out by drawing the picture of Brendon and Spencer facing the sparkling mountain, then scanned it and aged it and layered it with a background picture of some clouds, and then some text to make it look a bit more like a comic book cover. I think I could have done something better with a little more time but I'm still rather happy with it. :-)


End file.
